


Three gifts

by donghyucknoona



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Switching, donghyuckcomingofage, markdoingonlineshopping, pornwithplotkinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donghyucknoona/pseuds/donghyucknoona
Summary: In celebration of Donghyuck becoming a legal adult, Mark has prepared three gifts to his boyfriend.





	Three gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations to my Lee Donghyuck who's now a fully legal adult in Korea. Now y'all can't call me or Mark a pedo no more.
> 
> Also congratulations to my boys NCT127 for holding their first concert this weekend! We really have a lot to celebrate so here we go!
> 
> (This fic takes place in some parallel universe where hyuck didn't break his leg ㅠㅠ)

Mark had everything settled. Johnny had helped him prepare for the big night, making up a lie to escape the members’ dinner earlier to sneak up to the hotel rooms. They had pushed the single beds together to a larger one. They had examined the suitableness of the bed frame. They had even done a sound check, Johnny screaming his lungs out while Mark closed the door and walked down the hallway until he stood outside of the manager’s room, carefully listening for any sound escaping the hotel room. The room swapping plan was about to be put into action. Mark threw a glance at his bag resting on the floor in a propriate distance to the bed. He felt his heart pound with excitement.

Mark and Johnny were hanging on the beds scrolling their phones, Johnny occasionally showing Mark some bad daddy joke meme that made Mark laugh out loud and forget about his nervousness. Their eyes met in understanding when they heard the other members laughing and talking in the corridor outside. When all the doors had closed, Johnny got up from the bed.

"I got this man. Good luck!" Johnny winked at the younger.

Johnny sneaked out into the corridor while Mark waited with his nose in the door chink. He saw Johnny disappear into Doyoung and Haechan’s room. Then he patiently waited during the minute it took for Johnny to convince Doyoung to give up on the maknae and share his room for the night with his favourite giant teddy bear member instead. It didn’t take many arguments though to make Haechan happily collect his stuff back into his bag, throw it over his shoulder and skip down the corridor with light steps towards his boyfriend’s room.

Mark opened the door with his heart beating strongly. It skipped a beat when his boyfriend threw himself over him and eagerly started pecking him on his lips. It took Mark all he had to softly push Donghyuck away.

"No, close your eyes Hyuck." Mark gently laid his hands over Donghyuck’s eyes and moved behind him.

"Whoa what’s this Mark?" Donghyuck let out in an excited chirp, smiling wide.

"Sit down on the bed." Mark led Donghyuck towards the home-made king-sized bed, steering him with his hands to sit down at the edge.

Just being alone with Mark in a hotel room was enough to get Donghyuck’s heart beating a little faster. This was a rare chance of some quality boyfriend time during their busy schedules.

"I want to give you a present," Mark said shyly.

"Omg don’t tell me you’ve smuggled soju in your bag again." Donghyuck rolled his eyes behind closed lids.

"No, I want you to be sober for this." The tone of Mark’s voice created a small rush of blood south in Donghyuck. 

He felt something being put into his hands. "Can I open my eyes now?"

Mark answered with a soft hum. Donghyuck looked down at the little card decorated with sunflowers in his hands.

He smiled cheekily and laid back against the bed to read the card out loud.

" _My dear Donghyuck_. Sounds like my mom wrote this." Mark blushed at the comment. " _I can’t believe you’ve finally turned 20 years old. Even though you will always be a little kid, society has now decided that you’re an adult._ Yep they’re gonna regret that big time. _As your angel boyfriend, I would like to give you three gifts in celebration._ " Donghyuck stopped reading to shiver of goose bumps from the words.

"You’re the cheesiest boyfriend in the world, you know that? So what, here comes my perfume, rose and a kiss? Traditional Korean style?" Donghyuck teased his boyfriend lightly kicking him, unable to hide the happiness in his voice.

"It’s way better than that. Get into the shower Hyuck-a," Mark ordered with a nod towards the hotel bathroom.

“Really?” Donghyuck willingly jumped off the bed and grabbed Mark’s hands to drag him along to the bathroom. Donghyuck had no idea what was about to happen, but he loved being pampered by Mark so much that it didn’t matter. Just the fact that Mark had spent time preparing something for him made him warm inside. And the fact that he needed to be clean for it made him kinda horny.

Donghyuck hummed happily to a song they just had sung in their concert while taking off his shirt. Mark couldn’t stop a stupid smile from spreading watching his boyfriend in such a good mood.

They got into the shower together and playfully washed each other’s hair, Donghyuck throwing foam at Mark, earning himself a tickle attack as revenge. They were completely comfortable with their naked bodies together and carefully washed each other’s butts like they had done many times before. Mark lingered for a little too long at Donghyuck’s ass, making Donghyuck laugh and pull him up to give him a soft kiss under the running hot water. They broke the kiss gently, dried each other with towels and again Mark rubbed at Donghyuck’s butt a bit more than was necessary. Donghyuck rolled up his towel and whipped Mark out of the shower, Mark’s laughter echoing on the foggy walls.

Mark signed for Donghyuck to sit down in the middle of the bed. Donghyuck happily obliged, the cool sheets feeling fresh against his naked skin, damp hair resting on his forehead as he watched his boyfriend. Mark crunched down and began to dig in his bag beside the bed.

"You ready?" he teased the younger, even though Mark wasn’t quite sure if he was ready himself.

With a swift movement, Mark pulled out a long piece of fabric shining in deep purple. It took Donghyuck a minute to figure out it was a blindfold.

"No way! Where did you get that?" Donghyuck was intrigued.

Mark sighed softly and began telling the story of his adult online shopping adventure. Since he was way too shy to visit an actual sex shop, Mark had to venture into even more unknown territory. 

At first Mark did his very best to do research on his phone hidden under the blankets of his bed at night. He found a decent looking site, according to his own questionable standards, and started putting things in the basket for check out but couldn’t for his life understand the checkout page. 

He didn’t have any choice but to consort to Johnny, the only member with enough technical skill and English competence that he could kinda trust. Johnny had screamed when he saw the site filled with virus links and jerked the phone out of Mark’s innocent hands. Johnny took great responsibility in helping his technologically challenged member place his first online order, suspiciously knowing exactly which adult website to order from. That’s how Johnny got involved with the whole surprise plan, maybe a little too involved.

Donghyuck laughed out loud during the whole story, secretly amazed at all the effort his boyfriend had put into preparing this for him.

"So, um, you wanna try it?" Mark was almost shy about it, but still really curious to how his lover would look like wearing it, purple satin contrasting with his sun kissed skin.

“Sure.” Donghyuck looked him suggestively in the eyes and motioned with his head for him to come over there. Mark climbed on the bed with his heart beating quickly, blindfold ready in his hands.

He carefully placed the soft fabric on top of the younger’s fluttering eyelids and reached behind him to tie it with a knot.

"Is it okay? Do you see anything?" Mark asked.

Donghyuck almost whispered in anticipation, "Can’t see shit, it’s perfect." 

"But you can feel, right?" Mark stroked the inside of his boyfriend smooth thigh with the back of his hand. Donghyuck shivered and noticed that he was more sensitive than usual, unsure if it was because of his long wait for this moment or if the blindfold actually had an effect on him.

Donghyuck suddenly felt Mark’s slightly chapped but soft lips meeting his own in an open kiss. They started moving their lips slowly, carefully adding tongue. The kissing was soft and heartfelt, Donghyuck feeling Mark’s emotions being poured into him. He had really missed kissing Mark like this, slowly and tenderly, in contrast to their usual quickie in the dorm bathroom.

Mark had too much planned for this night to keep going slow though. Donghyuck could feel Mark’s slender fingers curiously climb closer to the base of his dick that twitched slightly when Mark brushed by his pubes. Mark let his fingertips linger for a bit before softly grabbing Donghyuck’s semi-hard dick to stroke it.

Donghyuck hissed in a sharp inhale against Mark’s mouth, senses definitely heightened by his inability to see. The blindfold was forcing him to rely on feeling only. Mark was happy with his first gift, being turned on by the sight of his boyfriend completely exposed to his touch and trust in him.

Mark bowed down and proceeded to lick at the tip of Donghyuck’s dick. A tingle ran from Donghyuck’s penis up through his spine, making him squirm a little. With smiling lips, Mark enveloped the head of the younger’s shaft with his wet mouth and began bobbing his head up and down. Even though they had done it countless of times, their sex felt somewhat special this time. Without success Mark told his heart to calm down.

Donghyuck on the other hand was starting to feel hot behind the slight pressure from the blindfold. The intense feeling of Mark sucking him off was making him sweat. He went rock hard within minutes and needy for more. He couldn’t stop his hips from bucking upwards to meet Mark’s movements.

“M-Mark… Do it faster...” Donghyuck whined.

Mark noticed his lover’s increasing mewls and erratic hip thrusts. He decided to go against the younger’s wish though, as it was time for the next step, Mark thought. With a small pop he left Donghyuck’s red dick to the air. Donghyuck was confused by the sudden lack of stimulation and tried moving his head to peek at what his boyfriend was up to.

"I think it’s time for gift number two." Mark was excited as a little school boy when he jumped off the bed to get the next toy.

Donghyuck heard the rustling of Mark fumbling with his bag on the floor and a silent rattling of chains. Then he felt the bed jump when Mark plumped down next to him again.

"Try to guess what it is," Mark cooed in Donghyuck’s ear, the younger flinching from the warm puff of air unexpectedly hitting his lobe.

Donghyuck felt something cool slowly drag on his stomach, down to his legs and back up at his crotch. The object with hard edges was loosely treaded on his penis, Mark playing by dragging it up and down his shaft to make his lover feel it. 

Donghyuck’s hard on fell back onto his lower stomach when Mark dragged the object upwards to his sensitive nipples. 

“Shit!” The cold feeling made his buds perk quickly and Donghyuck felt goose bumps spreading all the way out to his arms.

Mark was loving the reaction. He then put the thing to his lover’s lips, a soft cling heard when Donghyuck took it in with his tongue. It tasted like metal, was thin and sharp. Donghyuck tried nibbling at it slightly, guessing it was round and in two pieces, one of them dangling down to his chest in a chain.

Donghyuck opened his lush lips glistering with saliva to signal Mark to remove the object from his mouth.

"It’s handcuffs, right?" Donghyuck triumphed.

"Good boy," Mark praised him with a smirk from enjoying the game. "Wanna put them on?”

Donghyuck swallowed and nodded slowly.

"Hands up!" Mark ordered and Donghyuck shyly lifted up his arms for Mark to cuff him, hearts beating like crazy inside both of the boys. Mark put Donghyuck's hands above his head and pushed them back towards the bedframe. With a click, his left wrist was captured. After some rustling of Mark threading the chain through the poles of the bed frame, another _click_ and his right hand was secured tightly. 

Donghyuck tried tugging at the handcuffs, finding himself unable to move his hands more than a decimeter. It wasn’t particularly uncomfortable, but the position exposed his body, no arms to protect him anymore. His body was stretched out and vulnerable to Mark’s touches.

“How does it feel?”

“Hmm, a bit strange, but I like it,” Donghyuck answered thoughtfully.

“I wish you could see yourself, you look so hot.” Mark licked his lips at the sight before him. 

The second gift turned out even better than he imagined. He couldn’t help but to lean forward to touch at his boyfriend’s soft golden skin, to nibble at his perky nipples, to softly smell Donghyuck’s freshly washed arm pits and kiss them. Donghyuck jerked his body when Mark licked his sensitive ear, dick lying angry and red untouched at his stomach. 

Mark stuck his tongue deep into Donghyuck’s mouth and started touching himself, probably, Donghyuck guessed from the slick sounds of a hand twisting around something that wasn’t his own dick. Mark then stopped moving his tongue in his mouth, the younger getting the hint at once and started sucking on Mark’s tongue, completely focused on the sloppy wetness of their saliva blending. Almost as if sucking his dick off, Donghyuck moved his head as good as he could while being tied up, bobbing at Mark’s mouth muscle. A filthy moan emitted from somewhere deep inside Mark.

Mark switched from touching himself to finally touching Donghyuck’s leaking dick aching for attention again. Donghyuck started moaning into his mouth and he loved every second of it.

“Oh, god, Mark, more…” Donghyuck begged.

Mark kissed Donghyuck’s neck as he sped up his hand.

“You close already?” Mark whispered against the younger’s pretty mole on his Adam’s apple.

“Mmmmh,” was the only sound Donghyuck could make in between his hitched breaths, head leaned to the side resting on his upper arm as he began losing control of his body.

“We can’t have that. We still have the main event left.” Mark slowed down his pumping hand and Donghyuck felt the tickle of a small kiss being pressed on top of his nose. 

Donghyuck was a hot mess when Mark left him alone panting in bed again.

If Mark had been nervous all night, it was nothing to what he felt right now. Hurdled over his bag, he picked out their good old bottle of lube along with the last present. He almost regretted buying this one, but at the same time he was excited to see how his lover would react to it. The worst thing that could happen was just that he didn’t like it, no worries, Mark persuaded himself to calm his nerves.

“Here comes the last one,” Mark said with a gulp.

“We playing the same game as with the handcuffs?” the younger asked from behind his blindfold.

Mark let out a small laugh. “Yeah. Feel it,” he said dropping the lube bottle on the sheets and dragging the new object along Donghyuck’s cheek, down to his neck, then his chest.

Donghyuck noticed a weird but soft round shape, along with the slight friction it created against his skin, making him guess it was something made out of rubber. 

“A… dildo?” Donghyuck threw in a safe guess.

“Nope, but not too far from it.” Mark smiled as he flickered the toy over the younger’s sensitive nipples, sending jolts directly to Donghyuck’s cock. Needy groans escaped his mouth. If his boyfriend was going to go on like this, Donghyuck wouldn’t last long.

“Can I taste it?” Donghyuck asked politely, but out of breath.

Mark lifted the thing to his lover’s mouth who welcomed it with a lick. As Mark fed the toy deeper into his mouth, Donghyuck noticed it had a strange shape for a dildo. It was less girthy, a bit shorter and angled. And it had some kind of base that prevented Donghyuck from taking the whole thing into his mouth, something pressing into his chin.

“Maybe you wanna hear it.” Mark smirked, really getting into the fun game now.

He slid the wetted object out of Donghyuck’s mouth and held it close to the younger’s left ear. Then he pressed the button.

A faint vibrating sound met Donghyuck’s ear drums. Donghyuck let out a loud gulp, Adam’s apple bobbing up and down in his bronze colored neck. The buzzing rang in his mind like the melody of a small drill.

“Guess.” Mark teased him.

“It will go into my ass?” Donghyuck asked cheekily.

“Correct.” Mark snorted a small laugh. “But don’t worry, I got the smallest size since you’re… we’re… pretty tight.” His cheeks flushed red at his own words.

Donghyuck’s heart rate increased once again. He’d always been curious about vibrators, having seen porn actors absolutely lose their minds using them. Now he finally had a chance to try it for himself. His boyfriend really was the best.

“Can I put it in?” Mark asked, nervous as the big moment was approaching. 

“Maybe prep me a bit first, hyung.” Donghyuck sounded almost as nervous as Mark felt.

“Oh right.” Mark was a bit flustered. Luckily for him, his blindfolded lover couldn’t read his facial expressions. He reached for a pillow to tuck it under his lover, lifting his ass up to a better working position. Then he dived into it.

Donghyuck felt like he was being touched for the first time when he felt Mark’s warm tongue tug at his rim. His nerve endings completely melted with the wetness working into him. This blindfold thing really worked to make him focus on his body’s sensations, he made a note to himself.

Mark took his time working into Donghyuck, handling him like a fragile bird he had trapped and locked to his bed. It took him a good amount of time until he replaced his tongue with a lube coated finger, and an eternity before he added a second one, at least according to Donghyuck. Secretly though, he loved it when Mark was gentle with him. It made him feel precious.

Donghyuck couldn’t stop small “ah”s and “mmh”s from escaping his mouth when Mark began moving his fingers in a come hit her motion, straight at his prostate. The touch sent electric sparks all throughout Donghyuck’s tied up body, making him unintentionally tug harshly at the chain connecting his hands to the bed frame. Mark watched the show in front of him with great amusement.

“Please Mark, just put it inside,” Donghyuck’s honey voice dripped with desperation.

The sentence itself made Mark’s breath hitch. He pulled his fingers out of the younger and coated the black prostate vibrator in loads of lube, making it glisten under the hotel room lights.

“Here we go then.”

Donghyuck felt the tip push past his rim and stretch him out inside successively. Thanks to Mark’s thorough prepping, he didn’t even feel the usual sting of pain from penetration. Mark slowly worked the toy inside of the younger, bit by bit, until it settled with the base part at Donghyuck’s perineum between his asshole and his balls. Just the pressure at the point below his testicles was enough to make Donghyuck groan, needy like never before now.

“I’m turning it on now.” Mark took a deep breath.

“Three, two, one… Congratulations on becoming an adult, Donghyuck-a.”

With these words, Mark pressed the toy’s button.

Donghyuck was overwhelmed by the new sensation. He went crazy, jerked his whole body, tearing at his handcuffs, wriggled and shuddered at the intense vibrating stimulation on his bundle of nerves. His dick threw itself back in a strong twitch and he could feel himself shaking.

“Markmarkmark it’s too much I- ah!” Donghyuck whined loudly. 

The vibrator was hitting directly at his prostate with quick pulsations, making his walls clench and legs quiver. The feeling of strong pleasure completely absorbed his whole being. Behind his blindfold, white stars speckled his vision. His mind became a fog at this point. He had never experienced anything as strongly as this before.

The sight in front of him was to die for, Mark thought. Watching his lovely sweaty boyfriend losing himself in pleasure, eyes tied and hands cuffed, was making Mark mad with lust. With one hand he began stroking himself to the sight, the other hand making sure the vibrator stayed put into Donghyuck through his violent squirming. The precum leaking from his cock helped Mark speed up his twisting motions, and soon he was breaking out in a heavy sweat.

Donghyuck’s screaming increased as he was pushed closer and closer to the edge. Mark gave up on holding the vibrator in place and tried to silence his lover by putting a hand over his mouth. They were at a public hotel after all, and the managers was just down the hall. It didn’t stop Donghyuck in the slightest though, too gone in his search of satisfaction.

The long fore play had them both reach their highs in no time. Mark was the first one to go. He removed his hand and bended over the younger, lips hovering above Donghyuck’s, not quite touching but close enough to feel his shivering breath.

“You’re so cute Donghyuck-a,” Mark whispered as he stroked himself to completion. He came hard, a thick load shooting out from his cock.

Donghyuck felt his lover’s wet sticky sperm spilling all over him. The whisper, the sperm, the vibrating on his prostate, it was all too much for him. Donghyuck came with his dick untouched, harder than ever before, screaming loudly. The orgasm washed over him like a wave, pulsating pleasure tingling in every part of his body.

It took Donghyuck several minutes to return down to earth. He was almost confused as to what happened, until he felt the familiar feeling of Mark’s soft hair resting on his torso. He had no idea when Mark had pulled out the vibrator. Both of the boys were still panting heavily from their adventure, Donghyuck’s heaving chest making Mark move up and down.

When he noticed the younger’s breathing calming down, Mark looked up to his lover, still blindfolded with purple satin and handcuffed to the bed frame. His cheeks were flushed with red, lips swollen and glistering. Mark couldn’t resist to prop himself up and sweetly peck the younger’s lips.

“Next time I should order a gag ball. I bet they heard you all the way to Jeju bro,” Mark giggled.

Donghyuck barely smiled in response.

“So what did you think about the presents? Pretty great huh?” Mark continued chattering.

“Hyung take these off please.” The serious tone in Donghyuck’s voice startled Mark.

“Do they hurt?” Mark had some worry in his voice when hurriedly looking for the key to the handcuffs. With two clicks, Donghyuck’s sore arms were free. He tried undoing the blindfold by himself but failed due to the numbness in his arms. Mark helped by tugging at the purple knot, making the fabric fall down from the younger’s face, exposing his wet forehead and sweaty bangs. His dazed eyes took a second to get used to the light again. He wasn’t going to waste a second.

Donghyuck grabbed Mark’s hips with a firm grip.

“You got to try this. Now.” Donghyuck had eyes brimming with determination.

“But I just came?” Mark was astonished by the suggestion.

“I don’t care, you need to feel this. It was too fucking amazing for you to wait even a second for it.”

“But I-“

“Prepare yourself while I wash it. Soap and water, right?” Donghyuck grabbed the prostate vibrator and headed with strong steps to the hotel bathroom.

“Um yeah instructions online said so I think…” Mark hesitantly told his boyfriend, already disappeared into the bathroom.

Mark threw himself back at the bed, head close to the foot of the bed. He stared at the ceiling trying to collect himself. The tables sure had turned quickly. He was really happy the gifts had been a hit, he truly was. But he was also back to being nervous again. He wasn’t prepared that the vibrator was going to be used on him as well tonight.

With lazy strokes, Mark tried getting himself worked up again, without much success. How was he supposed to go at it again when he had just spilled the load of the century?

Donghyuck turned the water off in the basin and jumped onto the bed again, pulling Mark’s hips towards him with no hesitation. Mark was already down on his back, taken off guard.

“You sure about this?” Mark peeked up at his boyfriend, already busy coating his fingers in lube.

“100%. Trust me on this one.” 

Donghyuck dipped his head straight down to Mark’s dick and gave him a small blow job to wake his cock to life again. Mark winced a little at the sudden unneeded feeling.

Donghyuck started working at Mark’s entrance at the same time as sucking him off, sparing no time stretching his hole that was already quite relaxed from the previous orgasm. Donghyuck was an expert at finding Mark’s prostate, and he didn’t fail this time either. A few brushes against his sensitive spot, a couple of bobs more up and down his now semi-hard dick, and Donghyuck decided Mark was good to go, releasing his cock with a small pop.

Mark was almost embarrassed by how quickly Donghyuck was moving forward, covering his face behind his arms. He couldn’t deny that he was turned on again though.

“I’m putting this thing in now.” Donghyuck was focused on the prostate vibrator, preparing it with lube again.

“You’re rushing too much, Donghyuck,” Mark tried to no avail. He felt the tip of the toy poke at his entrance, soon slipping inside him. Mark had no choice but to relax and adjust. Honestly, he didn’t really mind. Deep down he was curious to how the little machine could’ve made his Donghyuck so madly horny.

Donghyuck didn’t bother asking either, just throwing a look in search of affirmation down to his lover. Mark nodded in response.

“Take a deep breath and fasten your seatbelt, Canada boy.” Donghyuck smirked.

The buzzing sound went on again and before he could realize it, Mark went off. This small thing was really hitting straight at his most sensitive spot, vibrations making him quiver in his whole body. Intense pleasure shot through him like arrows.

“Oh, god, Hyuck,” Mark’s breath stuttered. The overstimulation was making him sweaty. A burning hot feeling spread inside of him, but he still couldn’t get enough. It was a lot better than he could’ve imagined.

Donghyuck had quite the job trying to keep Mark from falling off the bed, pulling his hips back to the bed continuously to counter the older’s wriggling towards the bed’s edge. Also, Donghyuck was having the time of his life watching the older one break down into pieces. 

The usually so composed Mark was now alternating between loud “ah”s and high pitched moans. Eventually, Mark completely lost his grip of reality. He started whining in an incomprehensible mix of English and Korean, head leaning down the edge of the bed with his eyebrows furrowed. Donghyuck guessed the sounds were supposed to represent swear words, but he could only make out small “fuck”s mixed in there somewhere. To keep himself from laughing, Donghyuck bent down to suck at Mark’s limp dick again.

Mark’s pleasure built up again before he could realize it himself. Having already spilled all of his seed on Donghyuck, Mark came dry and hard. Donghyuck wasn’t prepared for Mark’s strong spasm, losing the grip of his boyfriend’s jerking body. Mark fell down the bed’s edge and onto the floor. His world was literally upside down now, dizzy from overstimulation and the strong prostate orgasm still pulsing in him. He could only faintly make out the laughter of his lover as he opened his eyes and found himself lying on the hotel’s soft carpet.

“Man, are you okay?” Donghyuck couldn’t hide his hysterical laughter bubbling behind his question.

Mark’s mind was still gone, but he somehow managed to reach down between his legs and turn the prostate vibrator off. He felt the pressure in his stomach die away and could finally start to breathe properly again.

“Shit what even happened?” Mark scratched the back off his head that had hit the floor.

“That was a hell of a ride wasn’t it?!” Donghyuck exclaimed enthusiastically. “I can’t believe I made you fall off the bed. I got to tell the others about this,” he laughed proudly. “Here, get back up here cowboy.” Donghyuck reached his hand down to Mark.

“Don’t even bother, I’m pretty sure I can’t move right now,” Mark replied, tired and limp.

“You serious?” Donghyuck never missed a post sex snuggle though, so he skipped down from the bed to lay down on top of the older. Mark groaned at the sudden weight added on top of him and groaned again when Donghyuck reached down to pull the vibrator out of him. Donghyuck supported his chin with his forearm on top of Mark’s chest and waved playfully with the sex toy in front of Mark’s face.

“Thanks for the best presents ever. You should totally do more online shopping, hyung.” Donghyuck winked. 

Mark was too wiped out to answer with anything more than a small tired laugh. Donghyuck then proceeded to nuzzle himself into his favourite part of his boyfriend’s neck. The both of them fell asleep on the hotel room carpet, comfortably wrapped up in each other’s warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! I've been working on this one for a long time tbh, I had the idea since before Donghyuck turned legal on January 1st, but I wanted it to be perfect so the research and editing for this one took me some time. The dedication is real.
> 
> I really tried working with my language this time, carefully weighing words, working on a natural pacing, writing realistic dialogue, the structure, the build up… I guess I will never compare to native english writers but as a second language writer this about the best I can do for now. As always, feedback and especially constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Lastly, I wanna give a shoutout to my fanfic girlfriend InLolaMei for always inspiring me and supporting me through my fanfiction writing journey <3 go read her fics all of you!


End file.
